The Fallen Hero
by repeat13
Summary: Boboiboy terbangun dan mendapati semuanya telah berubah. /Friendship/ /No pairing/


**Warning : typo(s), alur agak kecepetan, sedikit membingungkan, dan mungkin ada hal-hal aneh lain.**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy milik Monsta, cuma minjem karakternya bentar untuk dijadikan ff.**

* * *

Boboiboy membuka mata dan mengangkat kepalanya yang ia rebahkan di atas meja. Iris cokelatnya memandang sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Ia sedang berada di kelasnya, kelas 5 Jujur, tapi tak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya. _Ke mana semua orang?_

"Ah, aku pasti ketiduran saat pelajaran. Lalu saat jam pulang sekolah, semuanya meninggalkanku?" gumam Boboiboy bingung. Ia menatap ke luar melalui jendela di sebelah tempat duduknya, tidak terlihat ada seorang pun di sekolah ini. Boboiboy merasa semakin bingung dan mulai sedikit takut.

"Sekarang jam berapa, ya?" gumamnya lagi. Ia menatap jam kuasa yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Lho, jamku rusak?" ucap Boboiboy sambil memandangi retakan kecil di permukaan jam tangannya.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi, Boboiboy menyadarinya, hanya saja ia tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Terakhir kali yang ia ingat adalah ia sedang belajar di kelas dengan teman-temannya, lalu tiba-tiba saja ia sudah terbangun seorang diri di sini.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku pulang saja. Tok Aba pasti cemas kalau aku terlambat pulang," ujar Boboiboy akhirnya. Ia pun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelasnya yang sepi.

Kesunyian yang agak mencekam menyelimuti seluruh isi sekolah. Debu berterbangan di sepanjang koridor, membuat penglihatan Boboiboy sedikit kabur. Beberapa kali ia tersandung sesuatu, namun ia tidak berhenti untuk mengecek. Walaupun merasa aneh dan curiga, namun Boboiboy mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya dan tetap malangkah santai meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

Boboiboy mendesah lega saat akhirnya tiba di jalan raya. Orang-orang tetap terlihat beraktivitas seperti biasa tanpa ada tanda-tanda sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Awalnya Boboiboy curiga kalau ia entah bagaimana telah berada di suatu tempat asing, mungkin Adu Du telah mengirimnya ke planet lain atau semacamnya. Tapi melihat keadaan sekitarnya yang sangat normal membuat Boboiboy yakin bahwa semuanya memang baik-baik saja.

Kaki Boboiboy melangkah menyusuri gang sepi yang menjadi jalan pintas untuk pulang ke rumah atoknya. Di pertengahan jalan, Boboiboy samar-samar mendengar suara isakan. Ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya dan melihat sebuah sosok kecil yang tengah berjongkok di depan sebuah mansion tua.

"Fang?" ucap Boboiboy saat menyadari bahwa sosok itu adalah sahabat sekaligus rivalnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya lagi sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Fang.

Namun bocah berambut raven itu tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Boboiboy. Ia terus saja menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya, dan bahunya sedikit bergetar.

"Fang, kau menangis?" tanya Boboiboy tak percaya. Awalnya ia tidak terlalu yakin, namun suara teredam yang berasal dari sahabatnya itu jelas suara isakan. Boboiboy melihat pergelangan Fang yang terbalut perban dan mulai merasa khawatir. "Fang, kau kenapa? Ayolah, ceritakan padaku ada apa," kata bocah bertopi jingga itu. Ia mengguncang-guncang bahu Fang, namun rivalnya itu tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Huh, ya sudahlah. Terserah kau saja," ujar Boboiboy kesal karena tidak digubris. Ia kemudian berbalik memunggungi Fang dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya sambil sesekali menggerutu kesal.

Saat hampir tiba di rumah Tok Aba, Boboiboy kembali menyaksikan pemandangan yang tidak lazim. Ia melihat banyak orang berkerumun di jalan dengan mengenakan baju hitam, seolah tengah berkabung. Perasaan Boboiboy mulai sedikit tidak enak.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, sih?" gumam Boboiboy cemas. Ia memelankan langkahnya dan berusaha mencuri dengar percakapan orang-orang yang berkerumun di dekatnya. Samar-samar Boboiboy bisa mendengar nama atoknya disebut-sebut, namun ia tidak bisa mendengar keseluruhan percakapan mereka.

Dengan sedikit kalut, Boboiboy akhirnya berlari menuju ke rumah atoknya yang hanya tinggal beberapa meter jauhnya. Ia terpaku saat melihat banyak orang berkumpul di rumah Tok Aba, semuanya mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Bendera kuning yang ditancapkan di pagar langsung membuat wajah Boboiboy pucat pasi.

"Tok Aba!" serunya. Ia berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan dengan sedikit kasar mendorong minggir setiap orang yang menghalangi jalannya. "Tok Aba! TOK ABA!" Boboiboy terus berseru panik memanggil nama atoknya. "Dimana Tok Aba?" tanya Boboiboy panik pada siapa pun yang bisa mendengarnya. Namun semua orang di situ kelihatannya tidak mendengar seruan panik si pemilik kuasa elemen, mereka bahkan bersikap seolah tak melihat bocah itu.

Boboiboy berhasil menerobos kerumunan orang di pintu depan dan masuk ke dalam ruang tamu. Ia mulai menangis karena panik dan mengira telah terjadi sesuatu pada Tok Aba. Namun saat melihat lelaki tua yang sangat ia sayangi itu tengah berdiri di sudut ruang tamu, bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya, Boboiboy langsung menhembuskan nafas lega.

"Tok Aba! Atok tidak apa-apa? Boboiboy khawatir sekali Tok Aba kenapa-napa," kata Boboiboy sambil mendekat ke arah Tok Aba. Tidak ada tanggapan apa pun dari atoknya, membuat Boboiboy semakin bingung dan heran. Tok Aba terlihat sedang berbicara serius dengan ayahnya, raut wajah mereka menunjukkan kesedihan yang dalam, sementara ibunya menangis terisak-isak di sebelah sang ayah. "Kenapa ayah dan ibu ada di sini? Dan kenapa ada banyak orang di rumah atok?" tanya Boboiboy, namun lagi-lagi tak ada tanggapan dari Tok Aba maupun kedua orang tuanya.

Bocah pemilik kuasa lima elemen itu mulai merasa frustasi karena semua orang mengabaikannya. "Tok Aba, ayah, ibu, kalian dengar nggak sih Boboiboy ngomong apa?" katanya sedikit kesal. Ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada dengan marah karena masih tak mendapat perhatian dari atok maupun kedua orang tuanya. Dengan kesal ia berbalik memunggungi ketiga orang itu, dan saat itulah Boboiboy akhirnya melihat sesuatu yang luput dari perhatiannya beberapa waktu lalu. Tadi ia begitu mengkhawatirkan Tok Aba sehinga tidak memperhatikan hal lain di sekitarnya. Dan sekarang ia akhirnya mulai paham kenapa ada banyak orang berkumpul di rumah atoknya, dan kenapa kedua orang tuanya juga ada di sini.

Di depannya, tepat di bagian tengah ruang tamu yang semua perabotannya telah disingkirkan, terbaring ssebuah sosok mungil dengan wajah pucat dan mata terpejam. Sosok itu terbaring tak bergerak di sana, dengan tiga orang yang berlutut di sebelahnya sambil menangis terisak-isak. Sosok itu adalah dirinya, Boboiboy.

"Tidak mungkin …" bisik Boboiboy tak percaya. Ia memandangi sosok dirinya yang terbujur kaku di hadapannya. "Itu tidak mungkin aku …" bisiknya lagi, berusaha keras menolak kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ini pasti mimpi, kumohon semoga ini hanya mimpi …" ucap Boboiboy dengan suara bergetar. Ia mencubit pipinya keras-keras, namun tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia masih tetap berdiri sambil memandangi tubuhnya yang terbaring tak bergerak.

Boboiboy terus berdiri di sana, terpaku tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, kan? Dirinya benar-benar sudah … meninggal?

Ratapan dan isakan dari ketiga sahabatnya, Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal, seolah meyakinkan Boboiboy bahwa ini semua nyata. bahwa sosok yang terbaring tak bernyawa itu benar-benar adalah dirinya.

Superhero cilik itu terhuyung ke belakang dan ingatan mengenai kejadian kemarin akhirnya membanjir masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

* * *

Flashback

 _Siang itu, murid-murid kelas 5 Jujur tengah sibuk berkutat dengan berbagai rumus-rumus dan angka yang diberikan oleh guru pelajaran matematika mereka. Guru eksentrik dengan pakaian super ketat itu terlihat bersemangat menerangkan berbagai rumus di papan tulis tanpa peduli bahwa murid-muridnya sudah merasa jenuh setengah mati._

 _Beberapa murid terlihat menguap, termasuk Boboiboy. Gopal tengah berusaha keras menjaga agar dirinya tidak tertidur, karena ia tau tidur di saat jam pelajaran Papa Zola sama saja seperti cari mati. Fang menatap ke luar jendela dengan bosan, ia tampak tidak peduli sedikit pun dengan penjelasan guru eksentriknya yang menggebu-gebu. Hanya murid-murid teladan seperti Ying dan Yaya lah yang masih dengan tekun mendengarkan setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh guru mereka._

 _Suara ledakan dari arah halaman sekolah sukses membuat murid-murid yang merasa mengantuk kembali tersentak bangun. Gopal bahkan terjatuh dari kursi saking kagetnya. Papa Zola yang tidak suka karena pelajarannya diganggu, berjalan ke arah jendela untuk mengecek sumber suara ledakan tadi._

 _Terdengar suara tawa membahana dari arah halaman, diikuti dengan kemunculan dua sosok asing, satu berkepala kotak dan berwarna hijau, sedangkan yang satunya lagi berbentuk robot tempur canggih yang berwarna ungu._

" _Dasar si kepala kotak! Dia tidak habis-habisnya membuat kekacauan!" kata Ying geram sambil mengepalkan tangannya._

" _Ada apa ini, ha?! Kenapa kalian mengganggu proses mengajar kebenaran?!" seru Papa Zola ke arah dua alien asing yang berdiri di halaman._

" _Maaf, Papa! Kami tidak bermaksud menganggu, kok! Silakan lanjutkan pelajarannya!" seru Probe, si robot tempur ungu, yang kemudian mendapat hadiah jitakan dari bosnya._

" _Dasar bodoh! Untuk apa minta maaf pada mereka?" kata Adu Du kesal._

" _Hei, Adu Du! Kali ini apa lagi yang kau rencanakan, ha?!" seru Boboiboy kesal. Ia benar-benar lelah harus meledeni ulah si alien jahat yang ingin menguasai semua cokelat di bumi itu._

" _Oh, tenang saja, aku tidak merencanakan apa-apa, kok. Aku cuma datang ke sini untuk mampir sebentar," kata Adu Du sambil tersenyum licik._

" _Lho, bukannya kita datang ke sini untuk menaruh bom, Incik Bos?" tanya Probe bingung._

" _Bodoh, jangan beritahu mereka!" seru Adu Du kesal, kembali melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke kepala anak buahnya itu._

" _APA?! BOM?!" Seisi kelas langsung berseru kaget mendengar kabar yang disampaikan oleh Probe._

" _Ya, benar sekali. Aku sudah menaruh bom di suatu tempat di sekolah ini. Dan bom itu akan segera meledak sebentar lagi!" seru Adu Du sambil tertawa kejam._

" _APA?!" Lagi-lagi terdengar seruan panik dari semua orang._

" _Hahaha, selamat tinggal pahlawan-pahlawan cilik!" seru Adu Du. Ia kemudian memerintahkan Probe untuk segera pergi meninggalkan sekolah itu._

 _Kepanikan langsung melanda seisi sekolah. Boboiboy segera memberikan komando kepada sahabat-sahabat superheronya._

" _Ying, Yaya, kalian selamatkan teman-teman sekelas kita. Fang, Gopal, dan aku akan menyelamatkan anak-anak dari kelas lain," ucap Boboiboy diiringi anggukan oleh keempat sahabatnya._

 _Mereka kemudian berpencar ke segala arah untuk membantu mengungsikan semua penghuni sekolah. Para guru juga ikut membantu menenangkan para murid agar tidak terjadi kekacauan yang semakin parah. Satu persatu semua orang diungsikan sejauh mungkin dari gedung sekolah. Butuh waktu cukup lama sampai gedung sekolah akhirnya benar-benar kosong, namun untunglah bom Adu Du belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan meledak._

 _Boboiboy yang kini sedang berwujud sebagai salah satu elemennya yang berpakaian serba biru, terbang pelan di atas_ hoverboard _nya menyusuri koridor-koridor yang kini telah sepi. Ia melongok ke setiap sudut untuk memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang tertinggal. Ia bertemu dengan Fang, yang juga sedang mengecek keadaan._

" _Bagaimana? Apa masih ada orang yang tertinggal?" tanya Boboiboy Taufan._

" _Tidak ada. Semua sudah diungsikan," balas Fang._

" _Bagus, deh. Di mana Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal?" tanya Taufan lagi._

" _Mereka juga sudah mengungsi," ujar Fang sambil membenarkan letak kacamatnya._

" _Kalau begitu ayo kita juga segera pergi dari sini sebelum bomnya meledak," saran Taufan._

" _Menurutmu bom itu benar-benar ada?" tanya Fang ragu._

" _Apa maksudmu?" balas Tufan tak mengerti._

" _Sudah hampir satu jam sejak Adu Du memberitahu di sini ada bom, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa bom itu benar-benar ada. Mungkinkah alien itu cuma mempermainkan kita?" ujar Fang._

" _Yah, bisa jadi sih. Tapi …"_

 _Saat itu sebuah ledakan besar mengguncang seluruh gedung sekolah tempat mereka berdiri. Taufan terhuyung-huyung di atas_ hoverboard _nya dan hampir saja jatuh kalau ia tidak segera menyeimbangkan diri. Langit-langit di atas mereka mulai runtuh dan Taufan dengan sigap menghindar. Namun Fang tidak seberuntung itu, belum sempat ia bergerak menghindar, kakinya telah tertimpa reruntuhan, dan ia kini terduduk kesakitan sambil berusaha melepaskan kakinya yang terjepit._

" _Fang, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Taufan panik._

" _Kakiku terjepit," ujar Fang sambil meringis kesakitan._

 _Taufan menggunakan kuasa anginnya untuk menyingkirkan reruntuhan itu dari kaki Fang. Terlihat darah mengalir membasahi celana Fang yang telah sedikit robek. Elemental Boboiboy yang memiliki kuasa angin itu membantu sahabatnya berdiri, dan memapahnya pelan menjauh dari reruntuhan._

 _Gedung sekolah kembali bergetar, membuat Taufan panik setengah mati. Kalau mereka berusaha ke luar dari sini dengan berjalan, mungkin keduanya tidak akan sempat meninggalkan gedung yang hampir runtuh ini, apalagi dengan keadaan kaki Fang yang terluka. Taufan akhirnya mengambil keputusan, ia meminta Fang duduk di_ hoverboard _nya._

" _Fang, kau keluarlah dari sini dengan_ hoverboard _ini," kata Taufan._

" _Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Fang dengan wajah meringis menahan sakit di kakinya._

" _Aku akan menyusulmu. Aku kan bisa terbang dengan kekuatan anginku," kata Taufan sambil nyengir._

 _Tepat saat itu, suara ledakan besar kembali terdengar. Taufan dengan panik mendorong_ hoverboard _yang dinaiki Fang agar segera ke luar melalui lubang yang menganga di dinding. Fang berpegangan dengan sedikit goyah saat hoverboard milik Boboiboy Taufan membawanya ke luar. Ia melihat Taufan yang sedang bersiap-siap terbang dengan kekuatan anginnya. Gedung sekolah tempat Taufan berdiri mulai bergetar hebat, dan bocah bertopi miring itu kehilangan keseimbangannya._

" _Tidak!" pekik Fang. Ia menjulurkan kedua tangannya untuk membentuk sesuatu. "Jari bayang!" serunya. Tangan-tangan panjang berwarna hitam bergerak ke arah Boboiboy, berusaha menjangkaunya._

 _Saat itulah bom terakhir meledak tepat di hadapan Fang. Hal terakhir yang dilihat oleh si pengendali bayang adalah wajah penuh keterkejutan dari sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu, sebelum akhirnya si penguasa elemen menghilang ditelan reruntuhan._

* * *

Boboiboy mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan erat. Ia berdiri dengan mata membelalak saat ingatan mengenai peristiwa naas itu kembali masuk ke memorinya. Ya, ia ingat sekarang, tentang kedatangan Adu Du ke sekolahnya yang memberitahu bahwa ia telah memasang bom di gedung sekolah itu, dan juga tentang dirinya yang terkena ledakan bom.

 _Berarti aku memang sudah mati? Aku benar-benar terkena bom itu?_ pikir Boboiboy tak percaya.

Boboiboy kembali memandangi tubuhnya yang terbaring kaku. Ada beberapa luka di sekujur tubuhnya, yang pastilah akibat dari terkena ledakan bom. Jadi ini semua memang bukan mimpi, semua ini benar-benar nyata.

 _Boboiboy, si superhero cilik pengendali elemen, benar-benar telah tiada._

* * *

 **END**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
